Talk:Dubourg Montjoy
Also the museums should bid, because these are special cultural treasurs. Granero (talk) 03:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Bids Still Life no. 8 (With a Rose) Item 1: 30,000. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : THe National Museum of Art will bid 32,000. HORTON11: • 13:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : 40,000; ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :: $43,000 by the NMA. HORTON11: • 16:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :: $50,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: $55,000. HORTON11: • 16:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: $58,000 ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Here goes: $62,000. HORTON11: • 16:22, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: $64,000. Not giving up ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ok, the museum was hoping to cap it at $50,000 but went out on a limb. so here's the final offer: $65,000. HORTON11: • 16:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: $65,000 and 1 lovian cent. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Going, going... gone. Sold to the man in the green trilby on the right. --Auctioneer. :::::::I'll give the auctioneer a tip of $99. The total I pay is $65,100. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Sold! For a whopping $65,100. --Auctioneer. Through the fog Through the Fog and Village Asleep, 1,000 each. This is for my upcoming museum project. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) That would be below the starting price, Happy. 77topaz (talk) 07:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll go on hold for a while on idding on items 2 and 3, ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I want to make an offer. Wabba The I (talk) 17:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The starting price is L$35,000, so make your bid. HORTON11: • 17:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) $36,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) %42,00. (there are some unknown other people of course) Wabba The I (talk) 18:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) $48,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 18:57, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Village Asleep Through the Fog and Village Asleep, 1,000 each. This is for my upcoming museum project. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) That would be below the starting price, Happy. 77topaz (talk) 07:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll go on hold for a while on idding on items 2 and 3, ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 07:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Moonlight on Kinley Beach I want to make an offer. Wabba The I (talk) 17:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Isabel Under a Tree L$66,000. Gert Henneman 16:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) A Lady Reading I want to do a bid forA Lady Reading, (1876), of $ 20,000. Granero (talk) 23:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'll go $21,000 for the fun of an auction. :) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I will challenge you and do $25,000. Granero (talk) 01:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Challenge accepted and I will do $30,000. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, now it's $ 35,000. Granero (talk) 03:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let me spice things up a bit: $37'000! 77topaz (talk) 07:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Ladies in the Garden (1885) I want to make an offer. Wabba The I (talk) 17:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC)